Jin Sun-Kwon
Jin Sun-Kwon is the F.E.A.R. technical officer. A young, dependable Korean American woman of small build, she also serves as the First F.E.A.R. team's combat medic and is in charge of in-field forensics. She wears a light combat vest version of the D-12 Heavy Bodyarmor that most F.E.A.R. Operatives wear. She has no weapons training and is always escorted by a Delta Force operative or inserted after an area is secured by a combat team. Jin is voiced by Susanna Burney in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, and by Kim Mai Guest in F.E.A.R. 3. __TOC__ Both Timelines Background Jin's parents are from Seoul, but she was born and raised in the USA. She is believed to be the closest member of the F.E.A.R. team to the Point Man. Armacham Technology Corporation had speculated on the possibility that Jin was in a relationship with the Point Man, but an investigation was launched and no evidence was ever found linking the two, making a relationship highly unlikely. Jin is one of the few people that knows the Point Man's name. Jin was originally designated as a sniper with enhanced hearing that would allow her to hear enemies before they could hear her in the very early builds of F.E.A.R., but this role and ability was removed when F.E.A.R. developer Monolith Productions found itself unable to integrate scenarios into F.E.A.R. in which she could snipe. Her original sniper outfit can still be seen in the elbow pads she wears and the red index fingers of both her gloves, i.e. her "trigger" fingers. ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Jin Sun-Kwon, like the other members of the F.E.A.R. team, is called in for a emergency briefing on a situation involving an escaped psychic commander and his troops soon after the Replica uprising at the Perseus Compound. During the briefing, she identifies that Paxton Fettel's cannibalism of Armacham researchers "isn't just recreational", describing him as having an agenda. Later, when Spencer Jankowski raises questions over putting the Point Man in the field, Jin reassures him that the Point Man will be fine. When Jankowski and the Point Man discover the mutilated body of Charles Habegger while searching for Fettel in the Auburn District, Jin is called in to inspect the body. Upon returning from further searching for Fettel, the Point Man can overhear a conversation between Jin and Jankowski where Jankowski voices concerns about the Point Man, describing him as "off", as Jin defends the Point Man and tells Jankowski that she thinks he is "cute". Jin stays in Auburn to conduct a forensic investigation while Jankowski and the Point Man link up with Delta Force and make their way to the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant. After completing her forensic investigation in Auburn, Jin also makes her way to the facility. She and Delta Force Operative D. Passalaqua are the first to find the Point Man after he is knocked unconscious by an explosion, and Jin protests when F.E.A.R. team coordinator Rowdy Betters sends the Point Man back in after Fettel by himself. While the Point Man tracks Fettel, Jin continues to search for Jankowski, who was also lost during the explosion, and while she manages to locate the bodies of the Delta Force team he was with, she doesn't find his before being put on stand by to be sent into Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters. She and Passalaqua arrive at the site of the Delta Force Recon team's last known position not long after the Point Man. She is shocked by the blood covered room, describing the bodies as having undergone "almost complete liquefaction", assuming that it may have been caused by a chemical agent, as none of the Recon Team managed to fire a shot. After completing her analysis of the Recon Team's bodies, Jin and Douglas Holiday accompany the Point Man to the Rammelmeier Industrial Compound in the Auburn District, but their UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter is shot down, killing the pilot, and leaving Jin injured. Holiday stays with Jin, commenting to the Point Man not to worry and that he won't mess with his "girlfriend" while the Point Man continues on alone. Just before entering the Origin Facility, the Point Man overhears that a Medevac has arrived at Jin and Holiday's position. After the Point Man is knocked unconscious by the shockwave of the Origin Facility Explosion, he wakes up to find he has been brought aboard a UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter by Jin and Holiday. Jin informs the Point Man that they have been unable to contact anyone since the explosion and wonders what happened to Alma Wade, a powerful psionic whose body was destroyed in the explosion. The Blackhawk then shakes violently as Alma begins to pulls herself inside. Monolith Timeline DC Digital Comic After the helicopter carrying the Point Man, Douglas Holiday and Jin Sun-Kwon crashes, Jin awakens to find Holiday and the Point Man missing, with Alma Wade's foot prints leading away from the crash site. Moments later the pilot, Bremmer, is attacked and killed by Alma. ''F.E.A.R. 3'' Early in the events of F.E.A.R. 3, Jin contacts the Point Man, appraising him of how dangerous Alma is. Upon being united with the Point Man, she shows him a recording of Michael Becket talking about his rape at Alma's hands, and the impending birth of Alma's third child. Jin tells the Point Man that Alma's contractions are destroying the city, and she insists that he must stop Alma. She is later captured by Cultists and separated from the Point Man thanks to the sudden opening of a sink hole. Later on, she manages to escape from them and asks the Point Man to continue forward and meet up with her. At some point, she is captured by a Phase Commander and the Point Man sets out to rescue her. After she is rescued, she stays back to help the Point Man from afar as he locates Becket and tries to stop Alma. She survives Alma's contractions and Armacham's soldiers, and contacts the Point Man to inform him that things have returned to "normal" once he completed his "mission". Curiously, Jin's voice is not heard over the radio if Fettel's ending is played, leaving what happened to her in his ending a mystery. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point In ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, Jin survives the helicopter crash, along with Douglas Holiday and the Point Man, but the Point Man is cut off from them. While attempting to reunite, Holiday and Jin are ambushed by Replica Soldiers, and Jin is captured. However, she manages to free herself and escape while in the subway, commenting to Holiday and the Point Man that she's not Alice Wade, an Armacham employee who was taken hostage in F.E.A.R. Jin agrees to meet up with the Point Man and Holiday at Auburn Memorial Hospital, to be extracted by Delta Force. After Douglas Holiday's death at the hands of Alma's Apparitions, the Point Man receives several radio transmissions from Jin warning him of Replica Soldiers, as well as otherworldly entities hunting him. The Point Man also has a psychic vision of Paxton Fettel confronting Jin. Fettel promises not to harm Jin, but says that he can't say the same for his mother, Alma. Jin manages to make it to the Memorial Hospital before the Point Man, only to find all the Delta Force operatives dead. In her final transmission, Jin expresses concern that the Point Man isn't coming for her, and despairs that she is going to die alone with "them". As the Point Man gets closer to the Memorial Hospital, both Spencer Jankowski and the young Alma Wade appear to him, urging him to hurry. When the Point Man finally reaches the Auburn Memorial Hospital, he is drawn into a hallucination of maze-like hallways. Jin is seen running across the Point Man's path, followed by Nightmares attacking the Point Man, with one Nightmare going after Jin. After following Jin, the world reverts back to normal and the Point Man hears her scream from one floor above him. Following the trail of blood up the stairs, the Point Man finds three twitching apparitions floating around Jin's dead body, her camera repeatedly taking pictures of her own corpse. Quotes es:Jin Sun-Kwon Category:Extraction Point characters Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased